


Selfcest

by thisroadsofar



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Multi, Selfcest, Stanford Era, Time Travel, season 11-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: Sam and Dean go back in time to visit a younger Sam.





	Selfcest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_simoriah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/gifts).



"So... you're telling me that we have to visit you... you twelve years ago... to make sure we actually realize how we feel about each other?"

"Yeah, that- that sums up most of it," Sam confirms.

"That makes it seem like there's no free will here, but okay, I guess?"

Sam kisses Dean's forehead. "We were always gonna be together. We just needed a little... push."

"From ourselves," Dean clarifies. Sam nods. "Alright then, do your thing." Sam's got some complicated spellwork set up — they have no angels on their side powerful enough to just throw them into the past — and he steps up to add the final ingredient to blast them into the past. A _pop!_  and a _boom!_  later and they're standing inside a small apartment. Sam places his hand on the small of Dean's back, edging him toward the front door. He checks his watch and steps back a few feet so he's hidden in the darkness. Dean gives him a confused look, but his focus shifts quickly as the front door jiggles as someone unlocks it.

"Just... play it by ear," Sam advises. Dean smiles fondly at him at, then turns back as the door opens.

It's Sam. But Sam back he didn't like being called Sammy and all he wore was hoodies and who stayed up all night studying, not how to kill monsters, but how to best put criminals in jail. Dean doesn't know this Sam. But he misses him all the Sam. "Heya, Sammy."

"About you got here," is what he's greeted with.

"Nice... to see you too?" he says, turning towards his Sam for some sort of clarification.

"I told him I'd bring you one of these times," he explains.

"One of these...?" he starts to ask, but Sam is already leaping in his arms, planting a kiss on his lips. Dean's not about to question a good thing, so he kisses back, sliding his hand under Sam's butt with one hand to better support him and tanging the other in his little-little brother's hair.

His Sam comes out of nowhere, slapping the other Sam's butt - his own butt? Dean's head hurts. "Alright, that's enough, get over here."

The Sam that's snugged in an oversized Standford sweatshirt happily obliges, hopping off of Dean and turning around into Sam's arm, kissing him in kind. And, wow. Instant boner alert. Which apparently, he said out loud, because Sammy snorts into Sam's mouth as Sam shakes his head. He clears his throat. "So you two..." he says, pointing back and forth between the two.

His Sam smiles slyly at him. "Wanna see?"

"Dumb question, Sam. Real dumb question," he responds, unzipping his pants and taking out his dick. “It’s like that age-old question: if you fuck your clone, is it gay, incest, or masturbation?”

Current Sam is stabbing him with his mind, but Past Sam, who is clearly slightly amused and probably missing his own Dean’s dumbness, responds, “Pretty sure it’s all three.”

“What do you call that?”

Current Sam wrinkles his nose. “What’re you even-“

“Homocesturbation,” declares Dean, much to the younger Sam’s amusement and his Sam’s annoyance.

Later, Dean'll pry an explanation as to exactly _why_ Sam had snuck off to the past so many times without him to bone himself into his college futon, but right now, Dean's just gonna enjoy the show.


End file.
